un chico normal
by hinasasu004
Summary: "Sasuke Uchiha era un chico normal, con una vida normal..un chico frió y distante con todos...hasta que apareció ella.." Fic sasuhina con leve narusaku o naruino a votación..Hinata es una vampiresa que pone la vida de nuestro Sasuke patas arriba! espero que os guste


**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen..son del maestro kishimoto..la historia es mia y espero que os guste"**

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico lo que se puede llamar normal..

Tenia los ojos negros, y el pelo corto y negro también..un chico normal..

Era normal porque iba a clases como todos los chicos de diecisiete años...

Era un chico frió y distante con todos..pero tenia una buena razón..antes no era así..se llevaba bien con todo el mundo e incluso se llego a interesar por una chica de su misma edad...

Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que nada es lo que parece..y nadie es quien dice ser...

Su familia era dueña de la mayor empresa de Japón "Uchiha corporación"; donde se dedicaban a conseguir a los mejores arquitectos del país y hacer edificios únicos e inigualables..los Uchiha tenían mucho dinero..y también eran muy ambiciosos..excepto uno de ellos..

El hermano mayor de Sasuke; Itachi nunca fue ambicioso..le gustaba estar en paz y dedicarse a lo que realmente le hacia feliz, que era hacer fotos..era el mejor fotografo de todo Japon..pero el padre de ambos no aceptaba esa profesion..los Uchiha debían ser ambiciosos y no ir haciendo fotos..eso a Itachi nunca le importo, y siguio dedicandose a lo que realmente le gustaba y llenaba..

Todo cambio muy rápidamente..las noticias de la televisión informaban que el gran empresario Fubaku Uchiha y su mujer habían sufrido un grave accidente en su jet privado y ambos habían fallecido..

En ese momento Itachi quería hacerse cargo de la empresa que sus padres habían levantado con tanto esfuerzo..no le gustaba esa vida, pero no dejaría que su empresa se arruinase..quería cuidar a su hermano menor, ya que este estaba decidido a estudiar para algún día hacerse cargo de esa empresa, así que se haría cargo de ella hasta que Sasuke estuviese preparado..

Su tío; Madara Uchiha no lo permitió...se quedo con todo lo que les pertenecía, la casa, la empresa, el dinero...todo..

Itachi no le tomo importancia a aquello..sabia que su tío llevaría bien la empresa, y el y Sasuke no necesitaban nada de aquello, además que no quería que su pequeño hermano tuviese que enfrentar a su tío..consiguió un trabajo como fotógrafo y se llevo a Sasuke a una pequeña casa..no era lujosa..pero Sasuke agradecía todo lo que su hermano hacia por el..ese era su nuevo hogar..

Cuando la gente se entero de que los hermanos Uchiha lo habían perdido todo sus amigos les dieron la espalda..y la única chica que había gustado a Sasuke se alejo de el como si tuviese algo contagioso..Itachi lo cambio pronto de escuela..ya que el no tenia suficiente dinero para pagar la increíble suma de dinero que el colegio "Kona schooll" costaba..

En ese nuevo colegio no hizo muchos amigos, no quería que volviese a pasarle lo mismo..así que se volvió frió y distante con todo el mundo para que no lo molestaran...pero aun así uno de ellos no se dejo intimidar por el...Naruto Uzumaki; un rubio con ojos azules, imperativo, cabezota, mal estudiante..ese chico lo tenia todo...y era el único capaz de sacar a Sasuke Uchiha de quicio..siempre quería acercarse a el, se había catalogado el mismo como su rival, en todo..en deportes; Sasuke siempre ganaba..en estudios; Sasuke volvía a ganar en aquello..en lo único que el rubio le ganaba era en musica..debía admitir que el rubio tocaba muy bien la guitarra..aunque nadie le había escuchado a el tocar su instrumento..cuando murieron sus padres, la musica dejo de gustarle, había perdido toda su esencia...

Era un día normal...como todos los días se dirigía a su centro de estudio "Konoha schooll"...estudiaba derecho y también empresariales..ya que desde hacia tiempo se prometió a si mismo que recuperaría su empresa, el legado que sus padres dejaron para el..lo recuperaría todo, a su debido tiempo..

Era un día normal...el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y una fina capa de niebla, pero era normal..ya que el invierno se acercaba lenta pero inexorablemente..

Sasuke se coloco bien la bufanda que tenia anudada al cuello; esta era un regalo de su hermano..siguió caminando pensando que ese invierno seria uno de los mas fríos..Estaba cerca de la entrada de su centro de estudio..ya podía ver a esos chicos de familias adineradas en la entrada..

Algo llamo su atención..observo el callejón que tenia a su izquierda..veía un cuerpo tirado en el suelo..parecía una mujer..el no era de esos que se la pasan ayudando a los demás, pero igualmente se acerco hasta ella..se acerco a la chica para observarla bien..estaba arrodillado delante de ella viendo su pelo negro con tonalidades lilas..no podía ver sus ojos ya que esta tenia uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos, y el otro en su garganta..respiraba entrecortada mente, como si se estuviese asfixiando..

...-¿Te encuentras bien?..-la chica quito su brazo de sus ojos y Sasuke pudo ver unos ojos perlas que lo observaban con un brillo extraño..de repente sintió miedo..y eso lo enfado..¿como Sasuke Uchiha iba a tener miedo de una mujer?..se acerco mas a ella y volvió a preguntar si se encontraba bien..

La chica se levanto un poco quedando a su altura..aspiro su aroma, y el pelo del chico se puso de punta, observaba como esta se acercaba mas a el...estaba demasiado cerca, la morena solo observaba el cuello del chico, tapado por esa bufanda..

La morena con manos temblorosas le quito esa bufanda que tenia anudada al cuello; Sasuke se había quedado en estado de shock, no se movía, su cuerpo no le respondía..

Seguía observando como la morena lanzaba la bufanda a un lado y se acercaba mas a el..a su garganta..ya podía sentir el aliento de la chica en ese lugar, sentía como ella seguía aspirando su aroma..y el seguía sin poder moverse..

De repente lo sintió..la chica había clavado sus colmillos en el, sentía como su sangre brotaba de el, y la morena bebía intensamente de el..

Todo era muy confuso..primero sintió dolor, mucho dolor, los colmillos de la morena se habían clavado fuertemente en el...pero luego todo ese dolor se transformo en placer..un placer indescriptible..sintió como la chica agarraba su chaqueta para acercarse mas a el, y el sentía que no tenia a la chica suficientemente cerca...agarro su cabeza, tocando su suave pelo, acercándola mas a el..mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos de placer..su miembro se encontraba totalmente erecto..y su mente ya no le pertenecía, solo podía pensar en que la morena no parase de hacer eso nunca..

Mientras la chica seguía con lo suyo, el moreno no pudo evitar moverse muy cerca de ella..su erección dolía cada vez mas, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento..

Con un ultimo y fuerte gemido sintió como se corría en sus pantalones..la chica le soltó y este callo al suelo..ella se levantaba del lugar mientras Sasuke seguía intentando regular su respiración, con su espalda en el asfalto de aquel callejón..

La chica se agacho para mirar al moreno a los ojos..-..lo siento..-dicho esto salio corriendo dejando al moreno confundido, nervioso y muy ansioso..

¿Quien era esa chica?..¿que era?..¿porque había echo eso?..

Se había manchado los pantalones y los boxees..después de regular su respiración, y ponerse en pie para observar el lugar por donde esa chica se había marchado, entro a su centro de estudio, antes de entrar a clase se dirigió hacia el vestuario masculino para cambiarse de ropa..ese día tenia clase de deportes gracias al cielo, así podría cambiarse esa ropa..

Después de entrar a su clase y soportar la larga charla de su profesor por llegar tarde, se sentó en su sitio, y su vista fue a parar a la ventana que tenia a un lado, desde ese lugar podía apreciar la entrada al callejón..todavía no podía asimilar lo que había pasado...después de cambiarse se había mirado en el espejo, esperaba encontrar marcas de colmillos o sangre en su cuello...pero nada...no tenia ni una pequeña marca de lo que había sucedido..todo parecía un sueño muy confuso..

Lo único que demostraba que aquello había sucedido..era su bufanda..se había dado cuenta de que la había olvidado en ese lugar, deberá ir luego a recuperarla..pensar en aquello lo ponía nervioso..no sabia si quería volver a ver a esa chica..

No prestaba atención a lo que su profesor estaba contando..hasta que escucho algo interesante...-..se llama Hinata Hyuuga, espero que os comportéis y la ayudéis en todo lo que necesite..-..Sasuke volvió a ver ese rostro blanquecino, ese cabello negro con tonalidades lilas..pero los ojos perlas que recordaba haber visto no estaban, esa chica tenia los ojos marrones..¿seria la misma chica?...

La chica miraba en todas direcciones, quizás buscaba algo...hasta que encontró los ojos negros de Sasuke..sonrió y se dirigió al lugar donde este estaba sentado, seguía sonriendo mientras le entregaba algo...el moreno cogió lo que esta le daba sin siquiera mirarlo, se había perdido completamente en la sonrisa que esa chica le daba..

La morena se sentó en un pupitre detrás del moreno, y el profesor empezó con la clase...Sasuke observo lo que la chica le había dado..era su bufanda..ahora estaba claro, era la misma chica que había conocido en ese callejón, la misma que lo había mordido..

Se dio la vuelta para observar la gran sonrisa que la chica le ofrecía..parecía que nada había ocurrido..pero el aun notaba sus colmillos en su cuello..y el placer que había sentido...

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico normal, con una vida norma..un chico frió y distante con todos...hasta que apareció ella..

Bueno hasta aquí el fic..se me ocurrió en un momento de locura y quería subirlo haber que tal os parecía, espero que os guste..

A los que leéis mis otros dos fics deciros que tengo los capítulos nuevos ya terminados, voy a darles un ultimo repaso y los subiré..

Gracias a los que seguís leyendo y comentando mis fics..

Un review para esta historia porfii ;)


End file.
